


Transitions: Parallel Lives III

by yinyang2261



Series: Transitions [9]
Category: The Tomorrow People (1973), The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyang2261/pseuds/yinyang2261
Summary: Mikes wants to go on tour, Andrew has challenges with his duties and responsibilities to the family business and being a Tomorrow Person, John and Elizabeth attempt to resolve their ongoing work issues of the past few months.The Transitions storyline will cover events from March 1979 to June 1980.





	Transitions: Parallel Lives III

London, England  
July 1979

Mike was leaning against a wall, arms crossed, taking in the activity of stage prep for the upcoming show for the night. They had performed the night prior and it had gone along better than they had hoped to expect. The Fresh Hearts were to play a few songs to work the crowd up for the main event to happen afterwards; Byron Lucifer, a rising young musical talent was to be playing as a favor to the club manager, Jim, who had given the young man his chance a couple years back. This was one of the reasons why the band had worked hard to show the manager that they could open for a major talent, it was another step to knowing people in the music field who they could potentially get a contract from. Mike was to play drums and take the lead on a few songs tonight. He glanced out the window at the afternoon activity in the street. The show was still a good six hours away, plenty of time to prep. He was about to go retrieve his sheet music and lyrics when he saw a familiar face and hairstyle among the setup crew. He was surprised and about to go to that person, until she turned around, forcing disappointment to reveal itself. 

That’s not Hsui-Tai, Mike thought somewhat bitterly.

It hadn’t even been a week since Hsui-Tai began her leave of absence to begin the search for her family in which she had vague recollections about; but already, he was missing her. He had hoped that she would’ve seen him perform last night, opening for Byron Lucifer, but she hadn’t; which Mike had understood, as she had more serious things to contend with. The dark-haired tech crewmember had a very similar hairstyle which Hsui-Tai had regularly worn each day, which touched off his memory of one of his best friends. 

Mike felt like he was having such a bizarre week, which was ridiculous. He should’ve been having the time of his life right now. But the more he thought of Hsui-Tai, the more he realized that he was going to miss the young Oriental, as she had not stated how long her personal search would last. On top of that, however, he was thinking back to the row he had with John, Elizabeth, and Tricia from the day before. Stephen and Kenny were waiting to assist Tyso, who had discovered the location of another potential telepath in Germany. He suspected this had helped contribute to John’s stronger doubts about the probability of him going off on tour, even Elizabeth had been somewhat hesitant; but then Tricia had decided to bring up the reasons why it might not be a good thing for him to go. Mike had actually got into an argument with that Federation agent before leaving the discussion, not even allowing her to finish what she had to say, as he was afraid he would’ve said something rash and regretful. It had really made him angry to have someone, whom he had no dealings with, and who all of a sudden had returned to have a say in his life, attempt to affect his future. Mike had automatically assumed that once things had settled down, she would go off on her way back to Steen and the rest of the Federation Police, but then he, as well as the others, realized that her and John had begun to basically shag each other. 

“Hey Mike.”

Mike turned to regard Derek, who had somehow managed to be standing next him without him even knowing how long he had been there.

A grin crossed Mike’s features. “Hey Derek. Good to see you, ready for tonight?”

The guitar player nodded, “This is going to work out great! Have you seen the playlist, yet?”

“Oi, did it change again?” Mike wondered aloud.

“No, it’s the same. We’ll still be doing that new song we finished a week ago. I was just concerned about your attitude. Don’t get me wrong, you played great last night, but you still seem really distracted,” Derek commented.

“Yeah, but I’ve been practicing whenever I can, and I have been able to keep up with what you lot have been coming out with. I’ll be fine. I know how much this means to us,” Mike said.

Derek nodded, a confident smile coming to him. “Good. Just wanted to make sure. You’ve been pretty busy this past year. For a bit, the band was thinking you were going to up and quit on us.”

Mike shook his head, “No way. I toldja I would get back in the swing of things. This past month, I’ve just been helping a friend with an important project. And now that project is finished, so I can completely work on giving full attention to the band.”

Derek smiled and slapped a hand on Mike’s shoulder. “Great! That’s what I like to hear. We’re all going out for a bit since everything is proper here. Is your family going to come and watch?”

“Of course. I told my mum and sister about this gig last week,” Mike replied.

“Good. My sisters are coming and I think Bill’s dad is coming also,” Derek said.

“Really? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him at any of our gigs,” Mike said.

“That’s what I mean! We’re really going to tear it up, this time!” Derek said excitedly. “You’ll be able to take care of your family once the big bucks start coming in. Opening for Byron, he’s going to see that we got something to whip his audience up with before he takes the stage. Then we got it made. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Mike watched as Derek went to join the other bandmates. He remembered when they had first formed the Fresh Hearts, as they were just two young teens with a dream at the time. Derek on the guitar and Mike on the drums. It had been just for fun at first, practicing wherever they could, getting better at their respective instruments. It wasn’t’ until a few months later when they met the rest of the band, which consisted of Bill, Jamie, and John. They had had their ups and downs trying to pin down that elusive concept which would separate them from the rest of the rank and file pop groups. 

For a small spell however, Mike had been somewhat distancing himself from the band, trying to find some type of balance with being a Tomorrow Person. It had only been within the past year, when he had connected with Hsui-Tai actually, that he began to take his role as a telepath more seriously. For some reason, he had felt responsible for her well-being, as well as recent Tomorrow Person, Andrew, whom they had found not even half a year later. The new year had barely started when he felt that he was beginning to get a grasp on figuring out how he could be playing in the band and being a Tomorrow Person. His playing within those months had been on track and better than it had been from even the year prior with the band. For a while, there had been talk of convincing Hsui-Tai to be their female singer to round them out. She had even come to a few practices the group had, to help put her at ease.

But then the never-ending duty and responsibility of being a Tomorrow Person started up again, beginning with the war of the empires of Thargons and Sorsons, bringing their conflict into the solar system. A few weeks later, it seemed that every enemy the Tomorrow People had crossed swords with were after them; from Doomsday Men to viopaths, and their own government and Federation diplomacy practices. Thankfully, miraculously, every telepath from Earth had managed to come together to beat their adversaries back. 

It still had been hard to get back on track with the band. He had never told them in-depth about his extracurricular activities with his telepath friends, and it had been nothing short of miraculous that he could make the band practices at times. Helping to breakout a few new telepaths the past few months, looking for a new location to put the Lab at, and then most of this past month, helping Hsui-Tai find the remaining Shansu temple childrens’ families to be taken back to and reunited with, had taken much of his time these past few months. 

Mike jaunted to his home which he still lived at with his mom and younger sister. He had always known he could make it in life with his music. Sometimes, it seemed he had forgotten his true reasons for wanting to pursue that path. His mother, Deborah Bell, had a reasonable musical talent when she was his age, and she was on the verge of actively pursuing it. But then she met his father, who was very jealous of her talents and became abusive, and forcing her into early motherhood with Mike, and then his sister, Ann Bell. While she could probably still resume her music, she had already been broken of those dreams by his father, who eventually abandoned the family a few years before Mike had broken out. There were times when Mike would confuse himself as to why he wanted to pursue a career in music; was it to financially help his family when the money started rolling in, or was it to be famous and thumb that famousness at his father for leaving them? 

But as always, he would remember that music was a part of him, since his mom would lullaby him to sleep when he was a toddler. Music had always calmed him down, prompting him to take stock of his life at times, and kept him away from the more intense parts of street life; which it seemed he would teeter close to the edge frequently.

He quietly thought back about his family. Ann was doing well in school and his mom was working on getting some type of promotion at her work. Something about being a personal assistant to one of the bigwigs in the corporation. He had felt lucky that many of the experiences of being a Tomorrow Person hadn’t affected them in the least. There had only been that one with Lord Dunning and his goons when he first manifested his telepathy enough to catch the attention of the Tomorrow People; and a few other times early on, but for the majority of the years, he had gone out of his way to ensure that his duties with the Tomorrow People would not crossover into his family life. The only thing which concerned him was if his younger sister would become a telepath. It had already been established that it could happen, Carol’s sister, Jennifer, being a prime example of telepaths developing in families.

Mike looked at his watch and abruptly realized he was going to be late. He had talked to John last night after the concert to resume the discussion of his touring this afternoon and he promised he would listen to everything that him, Elizabeth, and even Tricia had to say about it.

After telling his mother he was going to meet John and Elizabeth for a bit, and reassuring her he would see her and Ann at the club, Mike jaunted to the Forbes Castle. Of late, he had been appearing a bit of distance away, as he had been appreciating the short walk needed to get to the probable centuries-old building. There was an openness and quiet environment which had slowly started to actually appeal to him, the more he came here. He began to understand why Hsui-Tai would go on these long walks about the property. It had been a bit since he spent a few nights here. John had been adamant that the current Tomorrow People should rest here as much as they could, until things about the world had calmed down from the recent alien inspired events which had happened. It reminded him of their continued search for a new place for the Lab, which had also been compromised within that specific time period. 

The current living situation at the Forbes Castle made Mike feel stifled. He understood John’s reasonings for this, even after the return of many of their friends, who had since gone on to revisit relatives on Earth because of various forced exiles away from Earth. But there was always that selfish, rebellious side of him which would proclaim that it wasn’t fair that they could come and go as they needed, but not him. He realized that those specific thoughts had become stronger since many of the others seemed to be going about their own business. John had accompanied Tricia to New Zealand, Elizabeth had been spending more time in London arranging her interviews for the graduate course she would be pursuing, Andrew had taken that trip with the Starbird crew before coming back from the Trig, and Hsui-Tai had gone on looking for her family in Japan. 

Looking back, Mike still wasn’t sure how the young Oriental had convinced John that she needed to leave. Maybe it was the emotional effects of seeing the children from the Shansu temple reunited with their families, families who had been forced to give up their children when they were practically still toddlers; or maybe it was Hsui-Tai’s heartfelt words on why she needed to leave. Interestingly, the more Mike thought about it, he realized that many of them had seemed to be on a mission to reconnect with loved ones, whom they hadn’t seen for far too long.

Maybe I should tug at John’s family strings when I bring the music gig up, Mike thought.

Mike was so deep in thought about coming up with convincing reasons to say to John on why he should go on tour with his band and receive his blessing, that when he looked up and saw the profile of a woman no more than six meters away in front of him, he quickly stopped in his tracks in quiet surprise. 

Mike immediately noticed the woman looked very familiar, and had a quiet, dignified beauty and bearing which for some reason he couldn’t explain those observations, but could appreciate. He held her gaze for a long time, taking in her attractiveness, until realizing that he was probably being rude for staring so long at her. It was then that he remembered who she was. 

“Hello….Autumn, right?”

“That is my mane,” she responded.

Mike was caught off-guard by her peculiar reply. Before he could come back with a response, she released, what sounded like, a frustrated sigh.

“That is my name. I apologize for not staying current with your language, young telepath,” Autumn said.

“Uh, that’s okay. Sometimes I get in a bit of a row from my mum who maintains I’m torturing the language with all the popular slang words us teenagers say. You’re in good company,” Mike insisted.

“Swell, your…..graciousness is most…appropriate. Thank you….,” Autumn replied as she tried to remember his name.

“Oh, I’m sorry. My name is Mike Bell. You’re Autumn, right?”

Immediately Mike felt somewhat foolish, as he realized that he had just asked for her name not more than a minute ago. He couldn’t help but be distracted by her exoticness; physically and verbally.

“Indeed, I am. Autumn Harvest Moon. And it has been a pleasure sharing words with you again, Mike Bell.”

Mike felt he was at a slight disadvantage; as for a few seconds, he honestly couldn’t remember when he had first spoken to her. But the memories came back to him, he remembered he had barely introduced himself to her when he first met her at the Galactic Trig. He recalled having exchanged a few words with her again when she and the rest of the Starbird crew had come back to Earth back in May, having an impromptu lunch with them all before the crew went off to their own personal destinations. But he hadn’t had a chance to really connect with her since she had usually kept to herself; while he would notice her about the grounds from time to time, he had realized that there really hadn’t been much time to get to know the still-mysterious, time-displaced woman.

Before Mike could inquire more about her, he realized she was gone. He looked around and saw that she was quietly headed toward the lake which the castle had overlooked. Mike regarded her for a bit more, mostly in unexpected guilt, as he really hadn’t gone out of his way to connect with her. For a second, he had wondered if anyone had been able to. 

“Hey Mike!”

Mike looked to his right to see Andrew approaching him. The young Scottish lad was wearing his usual kilt attire and seemed to look a bit on the flustered side. 

“Andrew! Good to see you.”

“You’re not going to think so after you hear what’s been going on the past thirty minutes,” Andrew said.

“What happened? You didn’t hallucinate a UFO again did you? Considering what’s happened in the past few months in the world, I don’t think people would tolerate this trick like they used to,” Mike said.

“No, that’s not it at all. My Uncle Alick has come back,” Andrew said.

“A visit from a relative? That’s always fun,” Mike said in a somewhat cheerful way.

“No, you don’t understand. My uncle and dad haven’t spoke to each other for over twenty-five years. Uncle Alick was supposed to take over the business when grandfather died, but he ran away to do his own thing, leaving my dad to take over,” Andrew said.

“Oh. Well….wait, how long has this castle been in your family, Andrew?” Mike asked.

“For over one-hundred years. Uncle Alick was the oldest, so he was next in line to take over,” Andrew explained again.

“Right, I got that. So they’re arguing now?” Mike asked, on the alert for loud shouting and disputes.

“If you can call it an argument. It sounded like dad was the one doing all the talking while Uncle Alick and his daughter, my cousin Alexina just listened. This doesn’t bode well for my situation,” Andrew said.

A curious look crossed over Mike’s features. “Your situation?”

Andrew exhaled forcefully again, in frustration. “Dad and I were supposed to have a talk today about my…duties to home and the business. This is why I’ve hated being an only child. He still expects me to take over the hotel when he’s no longer able to.”

“Well, what’s the conflict all about? What’s he so concerned with?” Mike asked.

“He’s been feeling that I’ve been spending too much time away with all of you lot; and then to add, I’ve really been coming along with biotronic computing with TIM and John. And then when Warren and Autumn with a spaceship, figuring out Staarla’s biotronic technology, and working with Jennifer…I just knew I’d found my interest.”

Mike was somewhat put off-guard by Andrew’s temperament. With all that had happened to Andrew since becoming a Tomorrow Person nine months ago, he had forgotten the Scottish youth was still all of fourteen years of age. The young lad could still display a bit of age appropriate whining. Not wanting to get into someone else’s personal challenges, as he had enough of his own, he decided to try and change the subject.

“Say, how have you been getting along with Autumn, anyhow? I know you were with her when you went to visit her home planet, but what about since she arrived here?”

“Not as well as I expected,” Andrew said.

Mike bade Andrew to walk toward the castle, catching peripheral glimpses of a few tourists walking around the property.

“How so?”

“She’s been keeping to herself all the time. I talked with Staarla most of the time during the trip, but I was still able to have a conversation with Autumn a few times. But since she’s come back…it’s like we don’t exist. She goes out of her way to not really talk to anyone, actually. We have no idea what she does on the property and it’s making my dad a bit nervous. I mean, he had a customer last week who said that he was “creeped out” by her presence.”

Mike released an abrupt laugh. “Creeped out?? How so?”

“She just doesn’t talk too much. I mean, I get that she’s probably doing what Hsui-Tai did and likes to meditate while walking, but at least Hsui-Tai was friendly with the tourists. Autumn doesn’t really seem to go out of her way to make anyone comfortable around her. The guy said she just stared at him for five minutes while he was waiting on his wife and packing the car,” Andrew explained.

“Huh. Well, you have to understand that she’s still acclimating herself to our time, as well as our societal and cultural norms. It can’t be easy for her,” Mike said.

Andrew stared at Mike with a curious look. “When did you become such an expert on differing cultures?”

Mike reached the front door and opened it, allowing a few appreciative tourists to go on through, he then graciously prompted Andrew to walk in.

“I wouldn’t say I’m an expert. But one of the things I’ve read was that musicians should learn the local customs of whatever country they go to. They seem to have a much better chance of success with the fans who buy their albums. At first I read up on a few places I figured I would go to when the band became a hit, but the past few years, it seems I’ve really taken a personal interest in differing cultures.”

“Yeah, well, she doesn’t help when I’m trying to convince dad to allow me more freedom. Well at least she stopped some American tourist from spray painting something on the side of the castle a few days ago. Still, sometimes I feel like I’m stuck between a rock and a hard place; with my duties here and with the Tomorrow People, what about what I want and need?” Andrew whined again, totally brushing off Mike’s prior response to his earlier question.

Mike caught the association from Andrew regarding personal pursuits and duty. He had been feeling this exact way when it came to his personal pursuit of his music, versus the duty of being a Tomorrow Person. He couldn’t help but feel a bit sorry for Andrew, as the young lad had the extra challenge of a long-lost relative putting a chink in his personal plans. He worked on changing the subject.

“Have you heard about Tyso’s discovery of a new telepath?”

“Yeah, but I don’t think the person is close to breakout just yet. Kenny and Stephen seemed interested to utilize triangulation to force the lad to come into his special powers. I’m not sure who’s going out there to assist them, John or Elizabeth,” Andrew said.

“Sounds like an intense time,” Mike remarked

“From how Elizabeth described her breakout, I’m glad I didn’t have to experience it,” Andrew said. 

“Agreed,” Mike said, involuntarily shivered at the thought. “So, where’s the gang at? Kinda want to get this over with,” Mike said.

“They’re in the small library. It was the only place Dad said they could go. Summer months are our busy season,” Andrew said.

Mike looked around and could agree with his younger friend. When the Tomorrow People had first discovered Andrew, it had been in October, when most of the tourist activity had winded down. For the first time, Mike could actually see the busyness of the environment. It was no wonder Andrew’s dad was so anxious of late. As they walked down the hallway, Mike saw Mr. Forbes talking with another man, agitation apparent on his face.

“Andrew, is that your uncle?” Mike asked.

Andrew focused ahead and sure enough, Mike had been correct. The scene was familiar to Andrew as once again, his father was having another verbal conflict with his brother. Uncle Alick’s daughter, Andrew’s cousin, Alexina, was standing near the two argumentative brothers, looking somewhat uncomfortable. She glanced up and managed to catch her cousin’s eye as she started to come towards him.

“That’s your cousin? She’s quite the fitbird, isn’t she?” Mike said as he held his focus on the approaching woman.

Mike couldn’t get another word in as he was suddenly pulled back by the young Scot and practically pushed into a connecting hallway. 

“I don’t want to talk to her right now. Jaunt to the library now,” Andrew demanded.

“Oh come now, Andrew. You know your father and John don’t want us jaunting anywhere on the premises except at…”

It was all Mike could voice out when Andrew disappeared in the middle of the adjoining hallway.

Mike sighed as he thought about the invariable speech John would give about jaunting out in the open. “You’re really going to catch hell now, Andrew.”

And so am I, Mike thought as he touched the jaunting band on his wrist and disappeared.

Alexina had rounded the corner and was perplexed that she hadn’t run into her cousin and his friend. Shrugging her shoulders, she sulkily decided to go back to where her father and uncle were.

***

It had only been twenty minutes of conversation regarding Mike’s potential to travel with his band. While the discussion was not as intense and heated as it had been a few days ago, Mike noticed that John still seemed unconvinced and Elizabeth was uncharacteristically subdued about the whole thing. Tricia was unnervingly quiet, prompting him to reflect that whatever issues those three had been going on about recently, was affecting John and Elizabeth’s usual way of coming to a solution. Once again, he found himself blaming Tricia. He came to a decision, utilizing a different tactic, one he had seen Elizabeth initiate from time to time.

“John, Elizabeth, Andrew, and Tricia, I can understand your hesitation to have a telepath out in the world, potentially under intense scrutiny due to the very public nature of this type of career. This year so far has really seen ourselves under various government radars, and many of our friends are keeping a low-profile visiting family, or assisting with breakouts of new Tomorrow People. But if we are to believe that many more telepaths will be appearing, which we’ve seen happen this past year, to include Hsui-Tai and Andrew, then I’m thinking eventually, we’re going to have to have ourselves out there, finding these telepaths before some nutter alien or shady government official gets to them first. We can’t just wait for them to make the first move through inadvertent telepathic laughter and words, or dreams. With me going on a tour through differing countries, I could help locate them. Look, I’m going to go home and spend some time with my family, but I’m going to leave you with something.”

Mike noticed the intense focus everyone in the room had to his speech. He had lately observed Elizabeth making proper speeches and it definitely had had an affect on his own way of talking to get what he had needed, or to get his point across. Although he had noticed a negative telepathic reaction from Tricia when he mentioned “shady government official,” as he had seemed to directly look at her when he said it. He quickly resumed his speech.

“Tricia, what is 6+6?”

Mike saw Tricia reveal a perplexed surprise at the question.

“It’s obviously 12, Mike,” Tricia said in a perturbed way.

Mike nodded, “Elizabeth, Andrew, what’s 7+5?”

They both responded with 12, with Andrew releasing an amused chuckle.

Mike looked at John directly. “John, what’s 8+4?”

John released an exasperated breath. “Mike, it’s obviously 12. What are you getting at?”

“10+2 is 12 also. Don’t you see? We came up with the same answer using different numbers. It’s the same way when we use different concepts in finding telepaths and coming up with the same result. Just waiting for them to telepathically signal when we believe they’re ready is not the only way to find them. Don’t you agree? Think about it. I think you all know me well enough to know that I will probably go with the band, regardless of your concerns, but I really would rather have your blessing on this.”

Mike’s interesting argument strategy seemed to have worked, if the abrupt thoughtful silence currently being felt in the room had shown any indication. For a split second, he thought he might’ve taken the argument too far with his last few truths. Mike took that moment to stand up and begin to jaunt, before he overstayed his performance.

Leave them wanting more. Mike thought confidently inward as he touched his jaunting band and disappeared from the room.

Andrew observed the older Tomorrow People seemed to still be in various states of thoughtful astonishment at Mike’s impassioned speech. 

“Well, I’m going to let the adults satisfy this one. However, if you’re wanting my opinion, I have to go with Mike on this one. He’s right, we can find other telepaths using different methods and still come out with the same result. Just give me some good news that we finally found a place for the Lab when you visit Eli tomorrow. I’m sure my Dad will appreciate it,” Andrew said as he stood up and mindful of what he had done earlier jaunting in a hallway, decided to physically show himself the door, closing it behind him as he stepped out.

John, Elizabeth, and Tricia observed each other’s internal decision-making processes as revealed on their faces. 

“Well, I don’t think I’ve ever heard Mike explain his argument so…..intricately,” John remarked.

Elizabeth nodded thoughtfully, “Yes, I think he’s learned a lot from my time as an ambassador, a lot more than even I would’ve believed.”

John looked at Elizabeth curiously, as it seemed like he could just pick up on a slight hint of arrogance and smugness from her last comment. 

“You seem quite proud of yourself,” Tricia responded, having caught on to Elizabeth’s tone.

“That I’ve had an effect on how Mike presents his arguments, yes, I am. Do you have a problem with this?” Elizabeth directed her now rising confrontational tone toward Tricia.

Tricia was abruptly taken aback by Elizabeth’s harsh response, but she knew inwardly that this wasn’t the time to dwell on the woman’s apparent inner distraction. “This isn’t some competition, Elizabeth. Mike is head strong and still in needing of mature guidance, especially after having jaunted directly in the highest office of America during the Thargon and Sorson conflict. What was he thinking?”

“And if you would talk to Mike instead of ignoring him or glowering at him, you probably would realize that he has grown immensely this past year. He’s never been comfortable around authority figures, and lately, all you’ve done is prove that bit of negativity to him,” Elizabeth said somewhat hotly.

“I don’t believe he should go. It’s apparent that he does whatever he wants and wherever he wants. I’m surprised he hasn’t gotten you all caught by our government by now,” Tricia went on.

“Well, that’s not your responsibility, now is it?!” Elizabeth forcefully shot back.

Tricia jerked back, now completely caught off guard by Elizabeth’s sudden and focused response. 

John had seen Elizabeth in this state a few times in the past. He had always found it remarkable how Elizabeth could cut through the non-clarity and really get to the jist of any conversation with that tone she had just now. Even he hadn’t been immune to her forcefulness when her gander was up from what she believed to be a swipe at justice and responsibility. Her speech to John and Stephen about their reluctance of rescuing the Chinese astronaut Lee Wan when the man had been accidently blown away from the Damocles Station immediately came to mind. He and Stephen had been made to feel guilty about their perceived lack of action and he was quite positive the outward face they both responded with towards Elizabeth’s words back then, was the exact reaction he was seeing on Tricia’s at this precise moment.

Tricia nodded, feeling embarrassed for her inadvertent response to Elizabeth’s call. The former Federation ambassador had made her case quite clear, and it was hard to not acknowledge the logic in her argumentative response and question soon afterwards.

“I do apologize Elizabeth. I overstepped my bounds. Look, I’m going to give you two some space. It’s apparent that you have much to discuss with each other, and somehow, I’ve been getting in the way of that. Call me when you’ve figured it out,” Tricia said as she rose to her feet.

The two frustrated telepaths watched as Tricia jaunted away, leaving them all alone. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as the two oldest Tomorrow People individually went over what had just happened. Both had realized how they had been responding to each other for the past few months, particularly when it came to Tricia, and now it looked like things were finally starting to come to a head.

“Okay. This has been coming for a while, so why don’t you let me in on what’s on your mind,” John told Elizabeth somewhat brusquely.

Elizabeth was on the verge of giving John what for when the telepathic voice of TIM interrupted her.

|Elizabeth, I have Eli Goldberg on the line. He wants you to come visit him at Havenshire Castle, today preferably|

[TIM, did he say what it was about?]

Elizabeth asked.

|He did not. However, he was hoping you would bring John with you|

TIM responded.

[We probably could later today TIM. Elizabeth and I are in the middle of figuring a few personal issues out]

John replied.

Elizabeth was thinking quickly. She finally had John’s attention to talk about things which had been bothering her of recent months and she wasn’t about to let another person’s schedule delay this opportunity to have her personal issues settled with John.

[TIM, let Eli know we’ll be coming within the hour]

|I shall relay the message, Elizabeth|

TIM said.

“Are you making decisions for me now?” John asked with a somewhat irritated voice.

“No, but last month, you did say you were interested in hearing his story about a telepath being in the concentration camp he was interned at during the war; but we got sidetracked by Hsui-Tai’s project with the Shansu temple children, which took priority. Besides, we can take a scenic walk to the castle while we talk,” Elizabeth explained.

John regarded Elizabeth for an extended moment before nodding is head in silent agreement.

“All right, Elizabeth. Let’s get on with it.”

***

Elizabeth and John jaunted and appeared next to the residence which was overlooking and nearest the ocean on the Havenshire property. John immediately smelled the slight presence of salt water coming from the North Sea. He started to get a good look around and was impressed by the visuals of the physical environment. 

“Elizabeth, where’s the Starbird at? Is it camouflaged?” John asked.

“No, it’s underneath us. There’s a cave that’s large enough to hide the craft.” Elizabeth pointed to a door on the side of the building. “If you go towards and past the door there, you’ll see a metal hatch with steps underneath which will take you back down to the cave.” Elizabeth said.

“Interesting that there would be stairs and a hatch for the cave,” John wondered out loud.

“One of the many questions we can ask Eli when we see him,” Elizabeth said.

John watched Elizabeth as she walked in the direction the castle was in. He could empathically feel her emotions, as they were so strong, emanating from within her surface thoughts. But then, he was quite sure she could feel his also. Not much could get past either telepath after working together for a number of years. It was one of the things which had confused John, as their consistent and close friendship seemed to have hit some major stumbling blocks in the road of late. 

It then hit John all at once. As unbelievable as it seemed, Elizabeth was in love with him! Thinking back again on the instances when she had been out of character, it made perfect sense. He reigned his thoughts and emotions in as he caught her eyes intently focused on him, a face which was both frustrated and annoyed. John felt he could somewhat understand. He had felt those feelings toward her when she had first come into his life. For just a little while, John did have a slight crush on the then student teacher for the first year she had been with him and Stephen. During that time, he had already resolved to put those feelings aside, and he recalled how he would alternate between giving in to those feelings or feeling a tad jealous when she was on the rare date. But those feelings had been laid to rest for a number of years now. The emotions he was catching from her were much stronger than what he had felt for her. Feelings which he was quite sure, was a romantic love she had for him. He would let her down, gently.

“Elizabeth, while I am flattered that you have these feelings towards me, I’m sorry, but I’ve never had them for you in that way.”

Elizabeth looked stunned by John’s unexpected statement, and then shook her head. “Is that what you think this has been about?”

John observed Elizabeth’s reaction with peculiarity as she seemed to go from exasperated frustration to outright exasperated sounding laughter. 

“I’m not exactly sure what’s so funny,” John said in such a deadpan monotone, Elizabeth couldn’t help but laugh again.

“Oh John, no. That’s not it at all. That’s never been the case. I love you, of course. But only as a close friend, nothing more,” Elizabeth said.

John was inwardly surprised, “But…all those times you would…and with Tricia.…I swear I caught jealous feelings coming from you time to time.”

Elizabeth stopped walking, causing John to also come to a stop. She regarding him sympathetically with her eyes.

“John, were you wanting me to be jealous of you and Tricia, in a romantic way?”

John sighed loudly, his face feeling flustered with a rising warmth and embarrassment.

“No Elizabeth, but I just thought….I didn’t want to damage your…..I just wanted to let you down, gently. I don’t know. I’m not used to this sort of thing, as you can tell,” John replied.

“Yes, I see that. And I appreciate that you were looking for a way to let me down easily. But my jealously and frustration comes from the fact that lately, you’ve been relying on Tricia to help you make decisions. Decisions, which I know you would’ve come to me to help out in, if she wasn’t here. I would like to believe you haven’t been doing this on purpose, but you’ve been relegating me to a status which I haven’t experienced since I first became a Tomorrow Person. And that has been very tough for me to reconcile with after all this time.”

John could feel the warmth on his face intensify with embarrassment as he finally started to realize why Elizabeth had been antagonistic and bity with him for the past few months. He looked directly in Elizabeth’s eyes, which confirmed to him that she saw what was happening emotionally within.

“Oh, Elizabeth. I am so sorry I caused this. I honestly hadn’t realized I was doing this to you,” John said apologetically. 

What started to be a look of relief developed on the young woman’s face as she regarded her friend with appreciation.

“I know, John. And I’m very, very happy we’ve been able to finally begin to sort this out between us. I was starting to become very uncomfortable around you, especially when you were with Tricia,” Elizabeth said.

“Sometimes, I will admit, I take people for granted. You’ve been such a woman I can truly work with so well, that I assumed…..”

“Oh, don’t put me on a pedestal, John. I’m quite sure I’ve certainly egged this on at times whenever Tricia was around. I’m not totally blameless for all this either,” Elizabeth explained.

Elizabeth prompted John to continue their walk to Havenshire Castle.

“Do you not like Tricia?” John wondered.

“It’s not that. I don’t know. Do you know how there are people that just rub you the wrong way, no matter what they do?” Elizabeth asked.

John nodded, “I’ve had a few of those types of people throughout my life. But then, Mike and I will rub each other the wrong way sometimes.”

“No John. Your relationship with Mike is usually marked by how the two of you approach a problem’s solution. While you two may argue, you both genuinely like and respect each other. And you two mostly want to achieve the same goal. I’m just having a hard time…liking Tricia. I’m sure it hasn’t helped that the only other time I’ve seen her was when we stayed with the Federation for a year after our final conflict with Jedikiah,” Elizabeth said.

“Really? I thought we parted on good terms before we had come back to Earth,” John said.

“Oh, it was something she had said before she left to work with Harry Steen,” Elizabeth said as she looked intently at the castle ahead of her.

“What was it?” John inquired.

Elizabeth continued her focused look at the castle, more out of frustration on how to answer John’s question to a subject she had honestly felt she didn’t want to have brought up in such an abrupt fashion.

“I honestly don’t think it really matters. I remember having these same feelings about her when we had first met. For all I know, I could be reading more negatively into it after all this time than when she had first expressed it to me,” Elizabeth explained.

“That’s fine if you don’t want to tell me, Elizabeth. How we perceive the past does change over time. Maybe you can write down what you first felt back then and how you feel now. Mull it over for a spell. That will usual trigger the mind into what really happened back then,” John suggested.

“That’s an interesting solution. How did you come up with that?” Elizabeth said, intrigued with John’s suggestion.

John felt like he was a deer caught in headlights on a dark road. But he could see by Elizabeth’s face that she wouldn’t back down without a proper answer.

“I write. I mean, I keep a journal of things that are on my mind.”

“John, I had no idea,” Elizabeth said, truly at a loss for words. “How long have you been doing this?”

Elizabeth was observing just how John was quiet for a bit, as if he was almost embarrassed by what his answer would be.

“It was something my mother recommended for me when I was about eight years old. We had all been going through a rough period and it was something she suggested. It’s especially helped after going through life experiences as a telepath,” John said.

Elizabeth felt there was more to it than what her friend had explained, judging by his reaction to her earlier question. But then, she had things about her childhood which she never told him. 

“Aren’t you worried if someone gets ahold of your journal?” Elizabeth said.

“Not particularly. My parents obviously know of my goings on and I write my thoughts down in a way which if someone read them, they would think it’s some fantasy book I’m writing.”

“John that is a very proper way of knowing about yourself. I’m very impressed. I might have to try that journal writing myself,” Elizabeth said.

“But you’re not impressed with Tricia,” John said, bringing the conversation back to it’s original subject.

“It’s not that I’m not impressed with her, she has a very intelligent head on her shoulders. I just get the impression that the most I’ll be able to be with her is respectful and civil at this point in life. Truly, I believe the most we’ll only have is a professional-type of relationship. I don’t see myself going out of my way to establish a friendship with her,” Elizabeth said.

“That seems so…unlike you, Elizabeth.”

“I know. And while there is a part of me that feels embarrassed about it, a stronger part of me just believes it is what it is,” Elizabeth said.

They walked in silence for a bit as the words of Elizabeth’s response continued to hang over them.

“I do have to agree with what she’s said about dispersing the responsibilities more,” Elizabeth stated.

“Oh? Has she talked to you about that, also?” John asked.

“I’ve heard it mentioned a few times. And she’s right, we will need to encourage others to step up once we know the status of everyone when they get back from their various vacations and leaves,” Elizabeth mentioned. 

[John, can you hear me?]

It was Stephen.

[Stephen, this is unexpected. Aren’t you with your parents in Wales?]

[I was, but then we heard from Tyso so I’ve been on standby. Krikey John, you do have a lot on your mind. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that myself and Kenny decided to go to Germany to help Tyso with the new breakout. We wanted to know if you or Elizabeth figured out which of you would come along]

John and Elizabeth had stopped walking and contemplated the thought as yet, another telepath, the third one in so few months, was on the verge of breaking out. They both felt embarrassed that they had literally and uncharacteristically forgotten about Stephen and Kenny’s insistence to take care of it. Elizabeth regarded John intently, curious that he was starting at her with such a strong focus.

[No, Stephen. That’s alright. All three of you have experience in utilizing your abilities to help bring a telepath into their special powers. Elizabeth and I are busy with our own project at the time being. Just let us or TIM know how you all are faring. I trust between the three of you, the breakout will be status quo]

John said.

There seemed to have been a slight pause before Stephen responded.

[Well okay then. We’ll get on it]

Elizabeth caught the grateful surprise in Stephen’s tone.

[Yes, also, I just want to say I appreciate you, Tyso, and Kenny for taking on some of these responsibilities, while you’re both on a family leave of absence, no less] 

John said.

[Sure thing, John. We’ll keep you in the loop]

Stephen pathed.

John began his walk toward the castle, Elizabeth to his side as they got in step, regarding her friend with slight astonishment.

“I honestly hadn’t expected that response from you,” Elizabeth said.

“Neither had I, actually. “

Elizabeth continued to look at John, until he realized he couldn’t keep his thoughts in any longer regarding his decision about the new breakout.

“The two of you are right. Many of us are old enough to start making decisions on our own, provided that we stay consistent with our duties. All of us, even Andrew, have gone through enough experiences to be able to be some kind of mentor to the new breakouts. I guess it is time to start letting go. The more Tomorrow People breakout, the more leaders we’ll be needing,” John said.

“You sound a bit sad about it,” Elizabeth noticed.

John subtlety shrugged his shoulders. “It’s almost like the end of an era, Elizabeth. The breakouts which had come before were so few and infrequent, that we were able to really have time to get to know everyone who came into this exclusive family. Now we have a third breakout so soon…I’m thinking Staarla’s theory about more telepaths developing within a faster span of time is coming true. I’m just not sure how we’ll get to know all of them.”

“We will John. All of us will. We’re all going through some type of transition in our lives right now, in one fashion or another. We’ll come along well and true, you’ll see,” Elizabeth said.

They both walked along the path, coming ever closer to Havenshire Castle. They both had appreciated getting back into their comfortable mode of discussions which they’ve relied on to help each other times such as this. 

“You were very spontaneous with your answer for Stephen,” Elizabeth said suddenly.

“Yes, well, you can blame my mother for that. Every once in a while, she’ll see I’m struggling with something I’m thinking about or I’m about physically ready to do. Whereas my father would tell me to examine things from every angle before coming to a conclusion; my mother would say that I should just make that leap, no matter how spontaneous it would seem to me,” John explained.

“So, you get your spontaneity…when it finally occurs…from your mother,” Elizabeth replied, a slight humor in her eye.

“Case in point, when I gave the Trig what for during the Thargon/Sorson Conflict,” John reminded her.

Elizabeth nodded slowly. “Yes, you did. Got relieved of your special powers and thrown in detention for a spell afterwards.”

“Well Elizabeth, I never said I was an expert at being spontaneous,” John said, helping himself to a chuckle at his own self.

That action brought about laughter from Elizabeth, breaking the quiet nature of the local environment they had been walking in since jaunting in.

“But to reiterate, you and Tricia are both right. Every one of us has gotten experience utilizing our special powers in the most extreme ways since we acquired them. Fighting off or assisting aliens, fighting off the government, helping others breakout,” John said.

Elizabeth nodded. “Many of us are of age where we should be able to start making our own decisions.”

“I don’t think age has much to do with it, Elizabeth. Take Kenny for instance, he went to the Galactic Trig and joined Overmind barely into his teens. Personally, it took me a long while to realize that Kenny could take care of himself even after he left Earth. There were just the few of us then. Now….just seems like we’re about to enter a new era of developing Tomorrow People,” John said wistfully, bringing up the new era concept again.

“Well, that’s bound to happen with any species developing their own telepaths,” Elizabeth said.

“I realize that, but we had time to get to know each other. Lately, probably because of the return of our friends and searching for a location for the new Lab, I haven’t even had the time to properly bring Mauve and Maurine into the fold. Most of their training was under Terra and Tia, the ATP twins, and a few times with Stephen. And now we have another breakout happening, I’m just not used to not being there to help Tomorrow People transition,” John said.

“Now John, that’s not the case. I recall Stephen training Tyso with his telekinesis and with Mike’s jaunting abilities not that long ago. You’ve delegated your responsibility from time to time; it’s just that now, it’s going to have to be on a bigger basis. And we’re going to need more people, whether it’s Stephen doing the training, or Mike going about the world locating other telepaths. The world is changing, and we need to change right along with it. And we got to be ready,” Elizabeth stated in no uncertain tones.

John nodded, “Yes, we are going to have to get ready. We have governments realizing our existence and potential value in their trite war games and spy networks. We have to train and provide this information to the new Tomorrow People. I’m really hoping that your friend Eli can provide a physical haven where we can all have one specific place to go for all this.”

Elizabeth had a very concerned look on her darkened features. “John, we know that the British and Russian governments have come across a few telepaths; Tricia and Pavla being examples I can think of off the top of my head, but what about the United States? Surely they’ve come across a few non-breakout telepaths by now, wouldn’t they?”

“I’m not too sure Elizabeth. I believe if they had, the American president would’ve sent them onto us early on in the Sorson/Thargon Conflict. Tricia has been looking over documents Major Turner gave her and the sources do say the Americans have been working on their own psi-development projects. Whether they’re true or not, we haven’t been able to confirm either way. I’ve been thinking, once Kim and Warren are finished with their leave of absence, they might be able to find that out. They’ve lived in that country more years than we’ve ever had and there is a familiarity they can utilize to find out where those specific government secrets are.”

A fleeting image of Warren emerged in Elizabeth’s head, and just as suddenly, she clamped down on the inner visualization. She briefly recalled having experienced this peculiar happening since he had come back to Earth recently, but also when she had briefly met him a few years ago, just after they had come back from the Trig after a year’s absence from Earth. Somehow the young man had seemed to have started a few things related to her own recent lack of intimacy and she realized that she still wasn’t sure how to entirely handle it. She had found him physically attractive, but with everything going on recently, she justified it as just having a crush which would eventually go away. 

“Speaking of former government telepaths, will you and Tricia continue seeing each other?” Elizabeth asked, attempting to push Warren out of her mind.

“To be honest, I couldn’t say. What we’ve had seems more along the lines of just…being together. A way to have a physical release from the many stresses we’ve been experiencing for most of this year. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve enjoyed every minute with her since we went to that next level, but…I don’t know. She’s a woman with many layers, which I’m not sure I would be able to peel away to truly see who she really is. Does that make any sense?”

“Well, of course it does. What you do on your own time is none of my business, obviously. But I have noticed that between the two of you, you both don’t seem to have much of a problem being by yourselves,” Elizabeth said.

“Are you saying we’re lonely types of people?” John asked.

“I’ve seen similar ways the two of you utilize your down times such as being by yourselves. The two of you are very private people, even among us telepaths. To be truthful, I’m glad you believe your relationship with her will only be one of a sexual type, because I don’t think you’ll be able to grow as a person. She’s too similar to you in that respect. I think with Tricia, you have to be careful with a woman such as her. She may just want to have this type of non-committable relationship with you, just to see how it feels to experience intimacy. I’m sure you’ve done that yourself. If I was to fix you up with a woman, I would pair you with someone who would challenge you to go beyond those personal barriers you’ve set up,” Elizabeth said.

“Oh really? Tricia and I are just playing the field and you’re going to become my love guru, are you?”

Elizabeth snorted unexpectantly, “Not likely. Not when my own love life has been few and far in between.”

They walked in pleasant silence for a bit, the castle appearing closer with each step.

“Just lately, there seems to have been a type of restlessness from her. Just between you and me, there was a part of me that was thinking that maybe we could…help each other through those barriers we seemed to have developed. Let’s face it, when it comes to personal, intimate relationships, we’ve not exactly hit the mark too well with that. There is more to Tricia then you realize, Elizabeth. She really can be a sympathetic and loving individual when she needs to be,” John explained.

At that moment, John had almost told Elizabeth about Adam Newman’s true parentage, and how Tricia willingly gave up her only son because she knew she wasn’t the type to play single mother at that time in her life. His time with her in New Zealand had revealed a few startling things which he wouldn’t have imagined having come from the Federation agent. Instead, he decided to focus on one of his best friends, currently walking beside him.

“I haven’t had a chance to ask, when do your courses start?”

“Changing the subject, John? Okay, that’s reasonable, I feel like we’ve discussed our non-existent love lives more than enough. I won’t be starting until September. So regarding how many telepaths breakout between now and then, I’m actually looking forward to a vacation,” Elizabeth said.

“You sure you don’t want to do the ambassador job with the Federation?” John asked.

“I’m sure. I felt obligated to take over for Carol and Kenny because we did need direct representation. But I believe either one or both of them will be resuming those duties soon. I’m not wanting to do that type of work right now in my life,” Elizabeth said.

John was silent for a bit, taking in the beatific view of the Havenshire Castle property. He felt slightly nosy having asked that question to Elizabeth, as he had known for weeks now, her explanations for wanting to concentrate on the more detailed aspect of working with individuals on a more personal level.

“Actually, you might say that you had a helping hand in my decision John,” Elizabeth explained.

“Oh? I don’t understand,” John replied.

“Remember when you had put yourself in that self-imposed exile for over a month after Stephen, Tyso, and Jennifer left Earth?”

John had remembered that. He hadn’t thought about those days until recently when Stephen and Tyso returned back to Earth from their medical exile a few months ago, but he hadn’t thought too much about it since. In fact, he tried not to delve too much into it, as he felt he had been at a profusely low point with his responsibilities and duties to the Tomorrow People. 

Elizabeth continued, “Mike and I came with the idea that we wouldn’t mention them too often, until you were ready to talk about why you had felt so depressed about their leaving.”

“I remember, but what was it about that time that affected your decision, now?” John inquired.

“I’ve always felt that I didn’t do you any favors in acquiescing to your depression, John. And believe me, you were depressed. You felt responsible for Warren, Carol, and the others when they were trapped in Earth’s past and you felt guilty that you couldn’t do anything for Stephen or Tyso when Garth infected them with that virus. You even felt that you chased Jennifer away, when in reality, she felt she needed to live with Carol’s husband so little Nova could have some type of telepathic bond with his mother who couldn’t be there. Mike and I allowed you to wallow in this for years. It wasn’t healthy, John, and it wasn’t right. I want to be able to have the tools I would need to be able to help an individual who is close to that edge, to know the avenues of assistance available to overcome that emotional deficiency. Truthfully John, I’m not sure if I could handle seeing you in that type of situation from time to time…I’m not sure if I would want to. I feel I can’t do that kind of detailed work if I’m worried about the politics of a whole planet. A group is only as strong as the individuals who comprise one,” Elizabeth stated.

John could feel the warmth and tender emotion empathically coming from Elizabeth. He gently put his arm around her and gave her shoulder a reassuring motion.

“You, Mike, and even TIM did what you felt was right for me, at the time. I do not blame you and I take full responsibility for my reactions. Like my father says from time to time, ‘I shall own it.’”

“I should expect so,” Elizabeth remarked.

“Yes, well, Stephen, Tyso and I have had a good discussion about that whole deal a few months ago, and we’re all fine now,” John said. “However, I shall remember and utilize your words also, Elizabeth.”

“This is good, John. You know, I’m quite proud of you, actually…all of us, when we helped Hsui-Tai get the Shansu children home. It was good using our special powers to help them in that capacity,” Elizabeth said

“Yes, this past month helping Hsui-Tai was quite unexpected,” John said.

“You don’t feel like you’ve made a mistake letting Hsui-Tai go on her own, do you?”

“No, do you?” John asked, concern in his tone.

Elizabeth thought for a few seconds. “No, I don’t think so. I understood why she left and why she just wanted you, myself, Mike, and Andrew to help. I just worry how she’ll fend for herself in Japan. It’s all so sudden,” she explained.

“Well, honestly, I believe it will be good for her. She made her point quite well and I have to agree with what she stated. Being raised to be a human sacrifice and then becoming a telepath; of course, where is she in all this? Who is she? Who is Hsui-Tai? I thought about it, and she really is the only one who doesn’t have some kind of past of where she’s come from. We’ve all come from differing family backgrounds, but we’ve always had some choice in how we would develop, based on these privileged familial backgrounds and connections. Besides, TIM and Dr. Wilson will be in contact and talk with her from time to time. We’ll see her again,” John reassured Elizabeth.

“Maybe that’s what Mike is trying to find out also with himself, which is through his music,” Elizabeth reminded him.

John took time to mull over her latest opinion. 

“I honestly think so, we have to let them grow up, John. They all know their duties, obviously. Time to fly out the nest, we can’t keep them here forever,” Elizabeth said.

“Too true, Elizabeth,” John agreeably replied.

The two of them had finally come up to the gravel driveway of Havenshire Castle. John took an immediate liking to the residence. There had been something about it which reminded him of strength and steadiness. 

“Elizabeth, we’re fine…aren’t we?” John said tentatively.

“Yes John. We are. We always will be. I don’t believe anything or anyone could argue that fact, nor come between us.” 

Elizabeth said simply, giving the closest friend she ever had a genuine smile and empathic feeling of sincerity and ease. John returned the feeling.

“Well, shall we get onto it? I’m looking forward to meeting Eli and quite curious about this telepath he met way back when,” John said.

Elizabeth nodded as she rang the doorbell, both of them content with how their friendship continued to organically change and grow.

***

The band had just finished their first song when Tricia had come into the club. There was a high octane energy throughout the environment, causing them to somewhat reign in their empathic and telepathic abilities. For the next twenty minutes, the four telepaths regaled their eardrums to hearing The Fresh Hearts playing to a boisterous crowd. This particular crowd had known the Fresh Hearts for a few weeks and with the return of Byron Lucifer’s return to his music roots, which had started at this club, the room was packed and energized.

Tricia had attempted to speak to John about how well the band had been playing but finally had to utilize her telepathy so he could hear her better. John nodded in agreement at Tricia’s statement. As the young man turned his head, he saw a familiar group of people, who waved to him. John immediately waved back to them.

[Who are they, John?]

Tricia asked.

[That’s Mike’s mother and younger sister and a few of the other relatives and friends of the Fresh Hearts band]

John pathed.

The band had just finished and the crowd continued to clap and demand an encore. However, the band stated they had concluded their opening and should prepare themselves for the musical stylings of Byron Lucifer. As the band went to their specific tables to meet with their friends and family, Mike had come up to the telepaths’ table quickly. 

“What did you think?” he practically shouted out, still going on the adrenaline associated with performing in front of a large crowd.

“They love you, Mike!” Andrew roared, obviously having attained some of that adrenaline for himself.

“Your family says it all. You and the band were in high form tonight,” Elizabeth said.

John nodded, “You’ve all come a long way, Mike. I’m actually quite proud of you.”

“Really, John? Well, high praise, indeed! Mike said with no ounce of irony. 

“It was very impressive,” Tricia said, simply and openly.

Mike took a quick glance at Elizabeth before he responded. “Thank you, Tricia. Hey…um, I just wanted to apologize to you for coming back at you so strong earlier.”

Tricia shook her head. “That’s alright, Mike. We all have something we’re passionate about which we refuse to allow anyone to stand in the way of, just as I do. Steel tempers steel. Regardless, John is right, you should be proud of what you and the band have done.”

“Well, I hope we’re able to maintain that passion when we go on tour with Byron this summer,” Mike said.

Tricia took alternating looks between John and Elizabeth. “So it’s been settled then.

John nodded an affirmative. “As long as Mike remembers his duties as a Tomorrow Person. It’s a good idea to go about and get a feel for what other telepaths could be out there. He has our full support.”

“Well, we can also thank Kenny, Stephen and Tyso, also,” Elizabeth reminded him.

“Oh? Why is that?” Mike asked as he sipped on a carbonated beverage.

“Tyso found an emerging telepath. Stephen and Kenny went to Germany to help him with the breakout,” John said.

“Wow, John. I’m surprised you and Elizabeth didn’t go out there,” Mike said.

“Well, many of us are old enough to be able to assume leadership responsibilities. This is a certain skill which all telepaths should know how to do and all three have assisted in at least a few,” John stated frankly as he took a sip of his drink and nodding slightly at Elizabeth and Tricia, both of whom had a direct effect on this specific idea and John’s matured attitude towards letting go. The two women slightly acknowledged his gaze in quiet appreciation.

“Well, we’re all just coming out of the woodwork, aren’t we?” Andrew said.

“I do have some more good news which I know everyone will appreciate,” John said as he cleared his throat. “Eli is allowing us to utilize his basement for the location of our new Lab.”

There were immediate congratulations around the table for a search which had finally seen fruition after so many months.

Elizabeth spoke up, “And to add to it, he’s also allowing us to live there, meaning that we’ll have plenty of space for new Tomorrow People who do breakout. We won’t have to worry about being cramped; and I know Andrew’s father will be quite happy to finally get us out of his hair and have his business back to normal again.”

“That’s an understatement Elizabeth,” Andrew said, briefly thinking about his recently arrived uncle and cousin.

“It’s the perfect place,” Mike added. “It’s out of the way from towns, wide open space for new telepaths to practice their powers, and it has privacy. Actually, I couldn’t think of a more proper residence to have our new Lab at.”

“Well, I know one of us who will be very happy about this, a certain biotronic computer, currently in orbit around the Earth,” Tricia added.

“That is true. I know TIM will be very relieved to be back on Earth where he belongs. Andrew, you and I are going to have to figure out the best way to hook TIM down there,” John said.

“Oh? How so?” Andrew asked.

“Well, TIM has never felt right with being a floor model, so we’re going to have to find a way to suspend him from the ceiling again, and I’ll need your help to do it,” John said.

“Actually, John. I’m thinking with Jennifer’s help, we could have TIM physically throughout the castle,” Andrew replied.

“How so?” John asked.

“It’s something I’ve seen with Staarla, she has biotronic tubes throughout the ship. I’m thinking why not do this with TIM? We’ll have the space now. If it’s okay with Eli, we could potentially have biotronic tubes throughout the castle, with the occasional…tube ball suspended from the ceiling. I’ll have to figure out the logistics and see the physicality of the castle. It’ll be something which can gradually come about.”

John considered that particular idea and immediately warmed up to the idea and nodded a positive reply to the young man.

“This is good. That means I shouldn’t have to store all your equipment at some facility for too long, if at all,” Tricia said.

Elizabeth responded to Tricia’s comment curiously. “What equipment?”

“While you all were assisting Hsui-Tai this past month, I was in contact with Major Turner and she agreed to turn over the equipment which had been attained from the raid of the prior Lab, over to me. A good will gesture on her part that she wouldn’t be focusing too much of her resources on the Tomorrow People. We’ll still have to check and make sure there aren’t any bugs or tracking devices, but I’m sure it’ll just be a formality and we can move those in within the same day of the official move-in,” Tricia said.

“Tricia, that’s wonderful news,” Elizabeth sincerely said.

“So when do we start?” Andrew asked.

“No time like the present. I’m sure I can get help from Carol and even Warren and Kim to assist throughout this upcoming week. But I must say, it is good to have one of our main goals since coming back to Earth…accomplished,” John said.

“Get Autumn to help also. I’m sure it’ll do her some good instead of creeping around the castle premises,” Andrew said.

“Of course. She is one of us,” John said, inwardly curious about Andrews statement of the as-yet, still mysterious young woman.

Elizabeth lifted her drink for a toast. “Well then, I raise a glass to Eli, our host at our new home, our new recent telepaths, and to everyone here who are pursuing their personal new paths. To our ongoing and personal transitions”

“Hear, hear,” John said as everyone lifted their glasses and joined in.

Their celebration lasted well into the late night.


End file.
